


Nurture of their flower

by faeling



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Bring Back Farah Dowling, Farah was a mother to the students and that’s canon yes, Somebody stop me getting too crazy with these hashtags-, What is Rosalinds last name?-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeling/pseuds/faeling
Summary: Rosalind is Headmistress and Farah Dowling is missing. All hope seems to be lost until Musa catches a sound on the wind. Will the schools joy be restored or will the flower continue to wither?
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Rosalind, Farah Dowling & The Winx, Farah Dowling/Ben Harvey/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	1. Comfort in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Setting- This is set a couple of days after the girls arrive back to Alfea.
> 
> Credits: Anything familiar does not belong to me but to the series Fate: The Winx Saga

* * *

"I just don't understand" Bloom whispers. "Miss Dowling wouldn't just leave the school like that!"

"Maybe the Queen had use of her in Solaria." Terra wagers, her hands gripping tighter to the plant pot as her doubts grow. "I remember when I was little, Silva and Miss Dowling were always being dragged out to conferences in the worst of times."

"No," Stella says.“my mother wouldn't ask for help even if Solaria was burning down, her ego is far to precious." Stella scoffed, "And besides, Silva is under arrest so I doubt he's in the presence of the queen."

"Stella's right," Aisha agreed. Stella rolls her eyes.

"Like that's a first."

Aisha carries on "..did you see how Queen Luna treated Miss Dowling. She looked at her like she was the scum of the earth. She clearly has some sort of jealously towards her."

The girls nod in agreement, Stella looking slightly guilty on behalf of her mother.

"That's an understatement. I can practically feel her hatred slap me in the face repeatedly whenever she's round Miss Dowling. I don't even have to be in the same room and I can feel it." Musa sighs and turns her gaze to Stella. "Talking about feelings; Stella, you are not responsible for your mothers choices."

The girls turn to the blonde. The same blonde who would've glared at them and told them, "I'm the Princess of Solaria, you don't understand." But instead, Stella gives a sarcastic chuckle and hangs her head slightly.

"She's my mother. I was raised by her, the woman who helped put Silva in prison and Rosalind in position of Headmistress. If he ever gets out how can he and Sky ever look at me and not blame me? Not think that i'm exactly like her?" Pulling out her hands she lowers to a whisper. "I blinded my best friend. I'm a monster."

Unexpectedly, Bloom gets up from her seat at the window and pulls Stella into a hug. She stiffens at first but soon relaxes into the embrace, firmly wrapping her arms around Bloom in return. Terra moves first to join the girls, Aisha and Musa following and soon the whole suite is huddled in a protective hug, cherishing the warmth that has seemed to have disappeared with Rosalind as Headmistress.

"Oh, I love hugs!" Terra exclaims after a couple of minutes, causing the girls to laugh as they stepped from the hug. "What? You don't know how long i've waited for our first suite hug!"

"Well, it was a long wait." Aisha admits.

"But it was so worth it." Musa smiles.

"Uh huh!" Bloom agrees, grinning madly.

"It looked nice but I can't say as I wasn't invited." A playful voice sounds from the corner.

The girls all spin around to see Sam standing against the wall with a pout across his face.

"Sam, honestly!" Terra says exasperated. "Just because you can walk through walls doesn't mean you can't knock!"

"I think you'll find the technical term is bore." Sam smirks at Musa knowingly, then looking back to Terra who’s glaring at him he throws his hands up in mock surrender. "Or next time I can knock, sure thing."

Terra gives into her amusement and smiles slightly, walking back over to where she had laid her plant pot.

Sam flops down next to Musa and looks after his sister who has moved into her room. "Has she been hogging that plant this whole time?"

Musa nods her head.

"She's been attached to it ever since we came back." Stella asserts. "She only puts it down for lessons and apparently hugs."

Sam sighs.

"Why?" Aisha asks, munching on a cookie.

"She's never relied on them like this except from when mum died, or Aunt Farah and Uncle Silva had to attend a meeting and took longer than expected." Sam explains.

Terra walks back into the room, the pot still securely wrapped in her arms. Seeing everyone looking at her she stops and looks questioningly.

"What?"

"Ter, what's so special about that plant?" he asks softly, nodding his head to the flower.

"Oh, it's kind of silly really." Her voice trailing off.

"You can tell us Terra. I promise we won't judge you." Musa assures.

"Well," Terra stammers. "Aunt Farah gave me this plant for my birthday an-and I miss her." She whispers.

Musa gives a sad smile. "Me too."

"We all do." Aisha confesses.

They all nod their heads and meet in an embrace for the second time that evening.

"We'll find her." Bloom states determinedly. "I promise."

* * *

Little extra note:

Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't too boring for you, I needed to set the scene and express the characters personalities before advancing into the darker path. (Oooo, exciting😏)

I’ve already got the next chapter prepared! See you then! ;)


	2. Shadows take over

* * *

They wake with a bang so loud Aisha falls out of bed and lands with a thump on the cold, hard floor.

"Aisha!" Bloom exclaims, getting quickly out of bed. Swaying slightly with lingering drowsiness she makes her way over to her friend who was still gathering her bearings.

"What- happened?" Aisha grumbles, rubbing her head which she had bumped on her side table as she fell. 

"I-" Their door flew open and the other girls burst through with panicked expressions, Sam following through the wall.

"What the _hell_ have you done now Bloom?!" Stella proclaims, her magic spreading to each corner of the room as if checking for an intruder lurking in the shadows of the early morning.

"What? No, nothing," Bloom testifies. "it wasn't me."

Stella raises her eyebrow, "You're telling us that _you_ aren't the one who caused a big problem for once?"

Aisha who had moved from the floor to stand by the window fixes Bloom with a pointed stare.

"She has a point you know." She states. "You nearly caused a wild fire, you went through the barrier and encountered a burned one which Miss Dowling had to save you from-"

"Well, technically that was Stella's fault." Terra points out, her voice dying down as Stella throws her a glare.

"-you and Sky went to fight another burned one in which Miss Dowling had to save our arses yet again," Aisha continues. "went on a 'joyride' with the girl who has been making our lives hell ever since you broke her out and then Rosalind who-"a

"Alright, alright!" Bloom rolls her eyes, throwing her hands up exasperated. "But hands down I didn't cause whatever that noise was."

"Hate to break it to you," Sam teases. "but your hands are currently up."

Bloom picks up a pillow and launch's it at him, hitting him square in the face. He laughs and ducks as another comes flying over his head.

"I fear my time here is done," He declares, making his way over to the wall. "and with that, I bid you fair well!"

And he's gone, leaving the girls looking after him with amusement.

"The door is literally right there." Stella comments with a hint of annoyance.

"He's a drama queen. Always has been and always will be." Terra agrees. "Did I tell you about the time he..."

Terra walks out with a mildly irritated Stella by her side.

"I'm gonna go get ready. See you in-" Musa starts and is disrupted by a loud and piercing voice.

"All students- fairy and specialists- must make their way to the training field in no less than 5 minutes. Anyone who turns up even a second later will be punished." The sound canal boomed through the room, making the girls hold their ears in discomfort.

"That sounded like Sky's dad." Aisha muses. "I gotta admit, I prefer Silva's voice; it's much more calm and collected."

"Come on guys, I don't think I wanna find out what that punishment is." Musa mumbles.

"Me neither. Let's go."

* * *

The students are all huddled together in the muddy, cold field, muttering quietly to each other about why they have been called out so early in the morning.

The sky seems to reflect their mood, the dark grey clouds covering the sky like doubts and despair in their minds. The birds silent in respect for the missing Headmistress; knowing that with her gone there is nothing to rejoice for, the sun hidden behind the looming shadow of her replacement Rosalind, whose presence caused more cold than the harsh piercing wind.

"I'm scared guys." Terra whispers, edging closer to the middle of their group.

"I know." Musa comforts her, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently. Terra begins to relax when Rosalind strides into view, quickly squashing every sense of safety with every step she takes.

"Now, as you are all aware, your recent _Headmistress_ is no longer present." Her voice sounds across the yard sharp and cruel. "I am sure many of you are wondering where your leader has disappeared to during these trying times, and I cannot say you'll like the answer. See, I came across Farah packing to leave and I begged her to stay; for the school, for the safety of her students. But she turned away. Without even a hint of remorse she left her school, left you." Her voice was fake, every word spoken with poison and Musa could swear she saw a glint of enjoyment in her cold and hard eyes. "So, to look after the school and it's students I have took up the position of Headmistress."

The students start whispering to each other, anxious about the news.

"Quiet!" Rosalind hisses loudly, a look of disgust across her face, before seeming to remember herself and placing a stiff smile in place. "A lot of things are going to change in Alfea. Dowling was soft on your training, always precautious. Trust me when I say that is going to change. Precaution is weakness, her 'slow process' and 'control'was weak. We have no use for weak students, that is why we have designed a test. You will train non stop this week, no control, no holding back, but putting every raw emotion into your fighting." She smirks. "Since Mr Silva is currently- _away,_ Sky's father will be the new Headmaster and head specialist."

Andreas steps forward, making his presence more bold.

"Thank you Andreas." Rosalind says coldly and he steps back quickly from her glare. "Now, off you go, quickly now! No time to dawdle. If you want to stay here, you better work hard because I cannot guarantee your place will be yours much longer."

With one last smirk she spins around and marches off. Andreas steps forward again.

"You heard her, move!" He shouts. Students begin to move, terrified about what will happen if they don't follow orders.

The Winx suite look to each-other. "This will be a hard year." Musa states.

They grumble in agreement.

"That's why we need to find Miss Dowling before anything gets out of hand." Bloom asserts.

"That means going against rules and getting into trouble." Aisha points out. "Our area of expertise."

______________

**Notes:**

________________

Thank you for reading! For the next chapter i'm hoping to get more of Silva and Harvey in. This will be the last chapter that focuses on setting the scene!!

The next chapter will be more focused on the path leading up to the 'kind of' plot-twist, so it will be quite short.

See you soon! B x


	3. Cry for help

_Musa: Hey, guys where are you?_

It had an been hour since she pressed send on her message, and still none of the girls had seen it. Although every other day was the same, it still worried Musa about what was going on. When Rosalind had become Headmistress, students were hand picked for individual training- or as the students preferred to call it 'torture', and they were right about that.

Rosalind's methods were far from Miss Dowling's strong but controlled magic. Instead, Rosalind made them use raw and wild emotions, making them suffer in painful memories to get more magic on to the surface at a stronger rate. With Rosalind at Alfea, nowhere felt safe, not even the room Miss Dowling had assigned as the 'calming room'. Nothing was the same anymore, and while some were beginning to defeatedly accept it, others were planning to right it.

And one of them was Musa.

Her thoughts got louder as she passed the classrooms, every emotion hitting her like a ton of bricks and crushing her beneath the owners troubles. She needed space.

Making her way out to the field she savoured every gust of wind blowing across her face, inviting the cool ripple to wash away her fears and cast them gently aside.

Feeling a sudden rush of panic as the vibration of her phone sounded, she reached for her phone and looked at the message in a hurry.

_Bloom: We've just finished. Rosalind kept us longer than expected... again._

_Aisha: Where are you?_

Her fingers moved to type, each click of the keyboard calming her with the knowledge that her friends were okay.

_Musa: I'm in the field near thewillow tree. I needed some space._

_Stella: Okay, we'll meet you there, I just need to change my shoes._

_Aisha: Really Stella?_

_Stella: What? No one told mewe were going bloody hiking today!_

Musa smiles. Stella and Aisha bickering was one thing she didn't think she would be glad to hear, but knowing at least one thing hadn't changed made her feel a little more safe.

A couple of minutes later the girls had reached Musa, Stella and Aisha still bickering between them.

A sharp sound pierced Musa's mind, making her jump with surprise.

"Are you okay Musa?" Terra asks, making the other girls look at her concerned.

"I just- I heard something." Musa groans as another jolt hits her.

"What is it?" Stella questions, her face giving away the panic she normally try's to conceal. "Maybe someone at school is hurt."

"No." Musa replies, clutching at her head as the sound gets louder. "It- it sounds close. Really close."

"I'll text my dad." Terra gets out her phone and starts typing furiously.

"Can you tell from which direction it's coming from?" Bloom asks, looking around cautiously.

"Uhm. It sounds like it's coming from this direction." Musa points further away from the school.

"That's where the old graveyard is." Terra states, looking urgently back to the school where her dad was rushing from.

"Who is it?" Ben urges, the panic in his voice strong.

"I don't know, but they need our help, now. Come on." Musa exclaims, moving to where the voice leads her, the suite and Ben following after her.

They arrived at the graveyard and nervously pushed open the jagged gate, the rust making the hinges groan like a call for help.

 _Musa- someone, help._ The voice whispered painfully, before going deadlysilent. It sounded almost like-

"Oh my god-" Musa exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Bloom urged, her face screaming with panic.

"How many burned ones were there?" Musa rushes.

"Five, why?" Aisha asked curiously, eager to find out what had shocked her so much.

Ben looked urgently to Musa, seeming to click with what she meant.

"Farah-" He whispered.

"Quickly! She's dying!" Musa collapsed to her knees in front of the sixth grave and ferociously began to dig.

Mr Harvey joined her almost immediately after, being the first to recover from the shock. Soon they were all digging, Stella no longer caring about her composure or manicure.

Sobs racked Musa's body before she had the time to compose herself, as she had done before.

But as she noticed, everything had changed, and it was about to happen all over again, for better or -by the state of Miss Dowling’s muddy, tear-streaked face- for worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Oh gosh, i'm terrified of where my mind will lead this next. I can only hope I do Alfea and all of you readers justice; the pressure is on. 


End file.
